It is of utmost importance to provide to hospitals, pharmacies and individual homes around the world with a simple, economical and easy to manipulate medication-time-intake reminder for effective use by medical professionals assisting their patients, friends and relatives helping the patients, and, for optimal aid to patients themselves in the proper administration of both singular and multiple medications that are scheduled to be taken at different time intervals involving both prescription and non-prescription drugs. It is also important to have the abovementioned reminder handy for use by travelers as well as for use by office personnel during the administration of various medications involving different time-intervals. However, this need in this area of mass-application has not yet been properly solved and made available in the market for use by the general public as well as by professionals on a worldwide scale.
Several patents have been filed in the U.S. Patent Office in an effort to solve this human therapeutic need. However, the ones that have been issued such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 493,851, 535,610; 576,833; 557,616, 619,078; 623,171; 1,129,384; 1,211,737; 2,042,351; 2,066,183; 2,111,637; 2,565,095; 3,446,179 are structurally and mechanically more complicated. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,450,949; 2,739,564; 2,767,680; 2,706,464; 3,739,740; 3,960,713 are structurally different, and, comparatively less effective than the instant invention, as far as the overall combination of simplicity, functional completeness, ease of operation, economy in mass-production, ease in dispensing and aesthetics are concerned.